


Drunken Woods.

by spagetisafanficgod



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: All smut, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunken Shenanigans, Gross, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff, Omorashi, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, Trauma?, Watersports, drunk, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spagetisafanficgod/pseuds/spagetisafanficgod
Summary: Jeff's tied up and on his knees.Jack's drunk.What could happen?Edit: I am so sorry people who found this in my profile, coming here to see my more serious works. I am not weird i promise





	Drunken Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yeah no I'm not sorry.

The clearing in the woods was normally a peaceful place for Jeff.  
Today, it isn't.  
There's nothing peaceful about being tied down.

For what feels like the hundredth time, Jeff rubs the tape on his wrists, a frantic attempt to get it off. Jack chuckles gruffly above him.

"You're not getting that off." 

Jeff glances up, anger in his eyes. It feels like Jack's smiling behind his damned blue mask. Jeff shifts on his knees. 

"What the fuck do you want with me?!" 

The brown haired cannibal pauses, cracking his neck. "I dunno, but you look so pretty tied down, and I'm not wasting this chance." 

The shorter killer chews his lip anxiously. The woods were relatively empty, he was surprised to have come across a fellow killer. Of course, this also meant no one would hear him scream. Jeff had a right to be afraid. Jack didn't seem to be his usual self. 

"Are you drunk?" Jeff spits, snarling. 

"And what if I am?" Jack had both his hands in his hoodie pocket as he sways slightly. 

"God damn, you fucking bastard, when I get-" Jeff was interrupted by Jack abruptly smacking him across the face. Jeff hisses at contact, and curls up. 

"Ugh, there you go again. Using that pretty mouth to say stupid shit." Jack slurs his words slightly. 

"What the fuck!? Let me go!" 

The blue masked man doesn't respond to Jeff's words, instead muttering to himself. 

"Fuck, I gotta pee..." Jack grumbles, glancing around the clearing. Sweeping nothing but trees. Of course, he could simply go to a tree, then come back to his tied up friend, but that wouldn't be any fun. His hollow eyes finally land on said friend in front of him. A sinister smirk hides itself under his mask. At the eye contact, Jeff looks up submissively, still with rage in his eyes. Jack chuckles. 

"What you-" Before Jeff can finish, Jack loops his fingers in Jeff's long black hair, giving it a tug. At this action, Jeff grunts, and leans forward. As the black haired male rattles off insults and other profanities, Jack takes this advantage to undo the zipper on his jeans and pull out his dick. Jeff glances up, and stops. His pale face flushing red, and his eyes widening. Jeff pulls away, but Jack tugs him back in place. 

“Dude what the fuck??” Jeff sputters.

As deadpan as possible Jack says only, “Open.” 

“What?”

“Did I stutter?” Jack says angrily, pulling Jeff’s hair harder. The black haired males regrets his hairstyle and whimpers. The cannibal tugs again. 

“Stop!” He cries. 

Jack narrows his eyes, glaring. Jeff meets his glare and shamefully opens his mouth. Jack smiles at this, watching the cuts on the side of the smaller boy’s mouth open. With a sigh, Jack releases, the stream splashing on Jeff’s face. Jeff gags, but a tug from Jack makes him open his mouth again. The hot liquid stings his eyes, and mouth. Jack purrs softly. 

Soon, Jeff’s mouth is full, and the yellow liquid pours out of the slits on the sides, drenching his clothes. Tears start to stream down his face, mixing with the rest of the shit spewing down his face. 

At last, Jack finishes. He opens his eyes, to see the sight below him. He almost gets hard on sight, but holds back the urge to face fuck the boy.

“What a mess…” He purrs.

Jack lets go of the grip on black hair, just to replace his grip on Jeff’s chin, tilting it up. Jack’s nails dig into Jeff’s pale skin. The boy tries not to choke.

“Swallow.” Jack commands sternly. 

Jeff shakes his head. If he had eyelids, he would squeeze them shut. 

Jack growls, and shakes Jeff’s head violently. “Swallow!” 

Abandoning what was left of his dignity, Jeff swallows the bitter liquid. He opens his mouth again, panting loudly. Jack smiles. 

“Good boy.” Jack ruffles Jeff’s hair, then turns away. As he stumbles toward the woods again, he hears Jeff sob softly behind him. The masked male ignores this, and continues on into the darkness, leaving the black haired male in his agony.


End file.
